


Настоящий

by Jewellery



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Если бы только Гарри и вправду был художником, думает Дориан. Если бы только тот злополучный портрет написал Гарри, а не Бэзил!





	Настоящий

Когда Бэзил подходит так близко, Дориан начинает ощущать его запах: всегда немного тянет красками и олифой, словно это Бэзил обменялся плотью с портретом. Но еще Дориан неизменно то ли чувствует, то ли додумывает аромат цветущего сада и нагретого солнцем дерева. И тогда в его памяти в мельчайших деталях всплывает тот роковой день в студии.

Он отлично помнит и многие другие дни и вечера, проведенные с Бэзилом наедине в тот период их знакомства. Все они пахнут цветами и солнцем. И, перебирая эти воспоминания, Дориан не может не думать о том, что Бэзил все это время желал его.

Он делал с него бесчисленные наброски, разглядывал в разных ракурсах и под разным светом, изучал все линии его тела и оттенки его кожи, чтобы передать их в картине. И рисовал с такой страстью! Конечно, он думал об этом — о прикосновениях не кисти к холсту, а своих пальцев к коже Дориана, губ к его губам. Тогда Дориан был слишком неопытен, но сейчас он ясно читает в своих воспоминаниях все признаки. Всякий раз, как Бэзил чуть дольше, чем нужно, задерживал руку на его щеке, поворачивая его голову так, как ему хотелось; всякий раз, как он застывал, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Дориана или рассматривая его губы, — Бэзил желал его.

Настолько сильно, что его желание отзывалось в душе Дориана неясным для него тогда откликом, смутным волнением, предчувствием некой возможности. Настолько сильно, что Дориан, сам того не зная, готов был ему ответить, но эти неоформившиеся чувства только впустую бродили в дремлющей душе: ведь Бэзил ничего с этим не делал и не собирался делать.

Только Генри увидел этот скрытый огонь и дал ему выход. Что бы понял Дориан в речах Генри, не будь он уже полон невысказанным томлением, пробужденным Бэзилом?

Трусливым Бэзилом, даже сейчас не желающим признать очевидное. Особенно сейчас, когда он больше не смотрел на Дориана так, как прежде. Теперь в его взгляде неизменно присутствовало напряжение. Со смесью мольбы и разочарования, застывшей в мрачных, как у великомученика или инквизитора, глазах.

— Если ты так соскучился по портрету, Бэзил, — говорит Дориан и разводит руки в стороны, — посмотри на меня. Кажется, и ты, и Генри были очень высокого мнения об уловленном сходстве, верно? Или оригинал стал для тебя слишком плох? Как же так, столь быстро, еще до первых морщин? — И он насмешливо приподнимает брови.  
— Дориан… — Бэзил качает головой. — Так многое изменилось… Иногда мне кажется, что я не узнаю тебя. Не внешне, нет! На некоем более глубоком уровне. Я знаю, от чего это… Во всем я вижу отпечаток влияния Гарри. Если бы ты позволил мне снова рисовать тебя, раз уж я не могу взглянуть еще раз на портрет… Иной раз мне кажется, что ты настоящий остался только на том портрете.

Дориан на секунду замирает, широко открыв глаза. А потом мягко улыбается.

— Возьми кисти, Бэзил, — говорит он. Расстегивает булавку, скрепляющую узел шейного платка, и стягивает его, открывая горло.  
— Что?..  
— Возьми кисти, Бэзил! — раньше Дориан бывал капризен, теперь он умеет капризничать так, что возразить ему становится очень трудно.

Бэзил неохотно оборачивается к столу и берет в руки кисть. Он смотрит настороженно, в любой момент готовый дать отпор. Должно быть, та часть его души, что привыкла обращаться к образам и абстрактным идеям, дает ему эту возможность всегда наблюдать за событиями жизни словно со стороны, даря свободу. И выхолаживая.

Дориан, распуская завязки рубашки, подходит ближе…  
— Что ты делаешь, Дориан?  
…обхватывает рукой ладонь Бэзила и направляет кисточку к ямочке меж своих ключиц.

— Рисуй меня. Я и есть — твой портрет. Я — твоя работа. Не нравятся отпечатки Гарри? Сотри их своими.

Бэзил смотрит на него, опускает взгляд на то место, которого касается кончик кисти, и сглатывает. Его рука немного дрожит, и Дориану щекотно. Внизу живота — тоже.

Но потом Бэзил болезненно хмурится и разрушает все, делая шаг назад.

— Дориан… Ты неверно меня понял. Теперь это очевидно. Я понимаю, почему ты решил спрятать портрет и отказываешься мне позировать. Но, уверяю тебя, мои чувства к тебе и мои намерения всегда были чисты. Прости, что… — Он бросает ненужную кисточку на стол, и Дориан вздрагивает от сухого деревянного стука. — Прости, что заставил переживать по этому поводу. Я понимаю, почему это чувство, будучи понятым не в его идеальном воплощении, может быть тебе неприятно…

Дориан, уже отвернувшись, быстро поправляет одежду и берет сюртук.

— Приходи ко мне завтра… Нет, послезавтра… А лучше в пятницу. Да, Бэзил, в пятницу. К шести часам. И мы наконец покончим с этой историей.  
— Ты все-таки дашь мне взглянуть на портрет?

Дориан усмехается.

— Как-то ты говорил мне, что в этом портрете слишком откровенно выражена твоя душа, твои сокровенные переживания. А я тебе говорил, что ощущаю его как часть самого себя. Так что в нем слишком откровенно выражена и моя душа тоже. Сейчас, поверь мне, моей на том холсте куда больше, чем твоей. Приходи, и мы посмотрим, готов ли ты взглянуть на мои тайны.  
Дориан проходит мимо Бэзила — тот отступает — поднимает со стола злополучную кисть и, улыбаясь, прячет в карман.

 

В пятницу Дориан отдает слуге приказ без доклада пропустить мистера Холлуорда, когда тот приедет, в малую гостиную. На столе уже стоит початый графин превосходного вина, в вазе — цветы. В кресле восседает крайне заинтересованный лорд Генри Уоттон в одной рубашке и вертит в руках кисточку. Почти все готово к встрече с Бэзилом.

— Мне жаль, что я не художник, — очень кстати произносит лорд Уоттон, примеряясь к Дориану, выставив кисточку перед собой, словно проверяя по ней пропорции.

Дориан довольно улыбается.

— О, но ты художник, Гарри! Ты пишешь роскошные картины словами на холстах душ.  
— Ну, это не совсем то. Умение создать красоту в ее осязаемой, визуальной форме — талант совершенно особенного рода.  
— Ты хотел бы создать живописный шедевр?  
— Конечно! — Гарри взмахивает кистью, будто собираясь обводить очертания Дориана в воздухе.  
— Но разве ты не поучаствовал в создании меня нынешнего своими многоцветными речами? Что же, и для тебя я оказался недостаточно живописен?  
— Ты, Дориан? Шутишь! Ты одно из самых живописных зрелищ, какие мне приходилось видеть. — Заметно, что Гарри польщен признанием его роли творца.  
— В самом деле? — Дориан растекается по спинке дивана еще зрелищнее и завлекательно улыбается.  
— Не знаю, право, отчего ты сомневаешься. Неужели мне в последнее время отказывало красноречие? Мой единственный творческий инструмент, если верить тебе же.  
— Еще у тебя есть кисть, — напоминает Дориан и отпивает вино из бокала. — Я не против побыть твоим холстом. Нарисуй меня, Гарри. Так, как тебе нравится.

Дориан почти шепчет, голосом сладким и вкрадчивым. Но Гарри не нужно особенно старательно соблазнять. Его ведет интерес, манят новизна и чужая смелость. Забавно, как такой циничный и ловкий в любой ситуации Гарри оказывается легкой добычей в определенных условиях. И как замкнутый и иной раз неуклюжий Бэзил безнадежно выскальзывает из любых сетей. Будто и вправду зло не может затронуть праведного и привыкшего оберегать свою душу от скверны, но легко проникает под соблазнительным обличием к возгордившемуся и слишком долго флиртовавшему с грехом… Впрочем, злом себя Дориан называет только в редкие минуты самовосхваления. На самом деле он считает себя жертвой, человеком, который вынужден постоянно балансировать на грани, пытаясь удержать в равновесии готовый обрушиться на него мир.  
Ставки слишком высоки, чтобы приходилось выбирать средства…

Гарри творит кистью и вправду замечательные вещи. Щекотно обводит ключицы Дориана, старательно «сгущает тени» под его подбородком, под ухом и в вырезе рубашки. Сквозь тонкое полотно обрисовывает напрягшийся сосок.

— Мне не хватает пространства на этом холсте, — хрипловато сетует он, дергая Дориана за рубашку. — Здесь слишком много этой драпировки. Совсем негармоничная композиция!

Дориан со смехом скидывает рубашку.

— Так лучше, — одобряет Гарри, и взгляд у него становится жадным. — И мне понадобится больше цвета.

Он обмакивает кисточку в вино и от прохладного влажного прикосновения Дориан вздрагивает и глухо стонет сквозь сомкнутые губы. Гарри «раскрашивает» его соски. Его губы. Углубление на груди. Ведет линию вниз. Каплет вином ему в пупок и изучает эту картину долгим остановившимся взглядом. Потом поднимает потемневшие, растерявшие всю светскую отстраненность глаза, и, уронив кисть на диван, торопливо бросается расстегивать на Дориане брюки.

Да, Гарри понимает, насколько лучше — пальцами по коже, губами по… По всему. Он яростно выцеловывает внутреннюю сторону бедер Дориана, оставляя метки на безупречной белой коже — Дориану совершенно искренне, до глухих стонов, нравится — когда на улице раздается цокот приближающегося экипажа. Он замирает прямо под окнами. Через плечо Гарри Дориан видит часы.

— Давай уже… Иди сюда, — сбивчиво шепчет он, подтягивая Гарри к себе.

Тот охотно подчиняется, тесно прижимает своим телом к дивану. Дориан толкает его в плечо, отстраняя, и укладывается поудобнее, подложив под спину подушку. Гарри тут же наваливается сверху и ощупывает его между ягодиц. Надавливает на отверстие, глухо рычит, когда тело Дориана пропускает его палец внутрь, обхватывает его скользким жаром.

— Ждал тебя, — поясняет и распаляет такой подробностью Дориан и поторапливает: — Ну!

Гарри шепчет что-то про «ты невероятен» и «потрясающе» — что-то в этом духе. И, что более важно, толкается твердым членом внутрь, ровно с той мерой настойчивости, которая приятно выдает жажду партнера, не превращаясь в грубость. Дориан доволен.

Поза получается какая-то неловкая. Дориан полусидит, прогнувшись в спине, его колени утыкаются в плечи. Одну ногу он закидывает на спинку дивана, вторую — Гарри на спину. Это все не важно. Важно, что Гарри, глухо порыкивая, вбивается в него, стискивая его в объятиях. Важно, что так Дориану лучше видно дверь, и от двери лучше видно его.

Бэзил входит в гостиную без сопровождения слуги и без доклада, как и было приказано. Дверь закрывается за его спиной.

Гарри жадно вколачивается членом в Дориана, совершенно не по-светски и, откровенно говоря, довольно-таки пошло шлепая яйцами по его ягодицам. Дориан жадно смотрит на Бэзила. Тот замирает. Лицо его становится беззащитным от шока. Неловкость, стыд, боль, горечь, гнев, разочарование, возмущение, тоска. Ни следа художественной отстраненности, ни следа!

«Я — настоящий», — шепчет Дориан одними губами и, протолкнув руку под животом Гарри, обхватывает ею свой член.  
Он всем существом сейчас ощущает это: он — настоящий. И Бэзил сейчас настоящий тоже. Дориан выгибается и со стоном на губах кончает, не сводя взгляда с его лица.

Гарри, должно быть, в этот момент поднял голову. Он замирает. Дориан тем временем переводит дыхание и осознает мизансцену. Какой вульгарный водевиль!

— Продолжай, — весело предлагает он Гарри. — Если, конечно, наш друг Бэзил не хочет тебя заменить.

Бэзил вылетает за двери, едва дослушав, и Дориан смеется. Он хохочет, закрывая ладонями лицо, изгибаясь и всхлипывая. Это ужасно. Ужасно, ужасно смешно.

Гарри убирает его ладони от лица и заглядывает в глаза. Дориан замолкает и почти смущенно хмыкает. В виде извинения ведет пальцем по боку Гарри, щекочет его сосок, окруженный темными волосками.

Гарри все еще в нем. Несколько обмяк, но сейчас, похоже, может снова набрать силу. Дориан сжимается вокруг него, побуждая. Одобрительно мычит, когда Гарри совершает пару осторожных фрикций, будто заново приноравливаясь. Стонет «да!» и проводит ногтями вдоль спины Гарри до его напрягающихся в такт движениям ягодиц, сжимая их, когда Гарри решается довести дело до конца всерьез.

В общем-то, им действительно хорошо вместе. Дориану, при желании и пока не надоест, почти со всеми бывает действительно хорошо.

Потом они молча пьют вино, отдыхая.

— Возможно, сегодня ты вбил гвоздь в крышку гроба моей с Бэзилом дружбы. Остается только надеяться, что все же не последний, — замечает Гарри. Выражение на его лице ближе всего к растерянности, насколько это слово вообще может быть применимо к этому человеку.

Дориан безмятежно улыбается и изящно машет рукой.

— Дорогой мой, я уверен, что это наведет тебя на мысль о каком-нибудь превосходнейшем афоризме!  
— Хм…

Гарри смотрит на него изучающе. В его глазах невысказанные вопросы и полуоформившиеся интересные теории, зарождающиеся афоризмы и даже — почти — восхищение. С таким исследователь мог бы смотреть на диковинную заморскую рыбу, неожиданно сожравшую в его аквариуме всех остальных обитателей. Чего в его глазах совсем нет, так это разочарования, горечи или осуждения. Гарри всего лишь интересно. Он захвачен зрелищем.

Дориан тянется к нему и нежно целует за это. За то, что Гарри теперь всегда будет его любить. Потому что нынешний Дориан — воплощение всех грехов, на которые у самого Гарри никогда не хватит смелости.

Если бы только Гарри и вправду был художником, думает Дориан. Если бы только тот злополучный портрет написал Гарри, а не Бэзил!..

Ведь если в портрете слились часть души Дориана и часть души Бэзила…  
Мысль пытается ускользнуть, и Дориан прячет лицо у Гарри на груди и останавливает его руку, некстати опустившуюся вниз, туда, где прикосновение слишком щекотно и отвлекает.  
…Если портрет содержит не только душу Дориана, но и часть души Бэзила, то, возможно, это не совесть Дориана упрекает его с холста уродством. Это Бэзил. Бэзил с его отчаявшимися глазами то ли великомученика, то ли инквизитора. Он, пропитав картину собою насквозь, судит теперь Дориана. Он смотрит на его обнаженную душу непрощающим взором и находит ее безобразной. И, как художник, меняет, меняет нарисованный облик согласно своему видению.

Дориан чувствует во рту горечь. Его сердце бьется быстрее, разрываясь между ужасом и яростью. Это так похоже на правду…

Он надеется, что Бэзил достаточно впечатлился, чтобы больше никогда не пожелать с ним встречи. Пусть себе поезжает в Италию за вдохновением, в деревню, проваливается ко всем чертям, в конце концов!

Дориан просто не выдержит, если ему еще раз придется увидеть это разочарованное отторжение в его глазах. Он просто не выдержит, и…

Иногда мир кажется слишком угрожающе накренившимся, готовым обрушиться на Дориана всей своей непрощающей тяжестью.

…Дориан сам не знает, на что он может быть способен, оказавшись на грани.


End file.
